Anecdotes interstellaires
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: La vie à bord. Les ravitaillements en vivres sur les planètes lointaines. Suite de courts récits selon le principe "un thème : un chapitre".
1. Chapter 1

**Du côté de la cuisine**

o-o-o-o-o-o**  
**

_Disclaimers : le capitaine, son vaisseau vert, son équipage, son oiseau et le chat appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

_Correspondances diverses : Harlock, c'est Albator. L'Arcadia, c'est l'Atlantis (le vert, pas le bleu). La cuisinière s'appelle Miss Masu. Ou Suzanne._

_Note chronologique : normalement intercalable n'importe où. Il y est néanmoins fait mention de la cuisinière, qui a plutôt tendance à apparaître dans la série de 78._

_One-shot écrit en une heure, dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, sur le thème « citrouille ».  
Oui, c'est bizarre de trouver des citrouilles dans l'espace, et alors ? On y croise bien des pirates !_

o-o-o-o-o-o

— Dehors ! J'ai dit _dehors _!

Miss Masu, la cuisinière, agita ses couteaux d'un air menaçant. Les quelques pirates qui s'étaient attroupés reculèrent prudemment.

— Vous aurez tout le loisir de l'admirer ce soir, quand elle sera dans vos assiettes ! continuait la cuisinière. En attendant, laissez-moi travailler et sortez de ma cuisine !  
— Mais… se risqua tout de même un des pirates. Vous êtes sûre qu'elle est comestible, ma'am ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Ben… Il me semble qu'elle devrait être _plus petite_.  
— Plus petite ? Comment voulez-vous que je vous nourrisse tous avec un spécimen plus petit ?

Le pirate cessa d'argumenter. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il s'agissait effectivement d'une citrouille. En tout cas, l'objet ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux vids que la cuisinière avait récupéré dans la bibliothèque informatique de l'Arcadia en même temps qu'une recette de soupe. Et les analyses du doc n'avaient rien révélé de toxique.  
C'était mangeable, donc.

Le pirate eut un sourire involontaire en se remémorant l'expression du capitaine lorsque l'équipe d'exploration était revenue de la planète autour de laquelle le vaisseau orbitait.  
« Rien à signaler, captain, excepté que cette planète regorge de gros légumes comme celui-là ! »  
« Euh… ça ressemble à une citrouille, non ? »  
Miss Masu avait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion. Ils manquaient de vivres frais, ces derniers temps (la faute à attaquer trop de convois militaires et à négliger le pillage d'honnêtes cargos de transport).  
Toujours est-il que la cuisinière était en train de leur concocter « un bon potage bourré de vitamines » avec la fameuse citrouille.

Il fallait reconnaître que cela changerait du rata habituel.  
N'empêche.

— Elle fait presque trois mètres cinquante de diamètre. Et c'était une des plus petites. Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Du côté de l'infirmerie**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : l'avantage du recueil, c'est qu'il ne faut pas répéter le disclaimer à chaque fois._

_Correspondances nouvelles : Mî-kun, nom original de Mii. Également appelé Miaou. C'est le chat du docteur Zero._

_One-shot écrit en une heure, dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, sur le thème « peur ». En l'occurrence, il s'agit de la peur de la citrouille du thème précédent. J'aime les défis stupides._

o-o-o-o-o-o

En fin de compte et malgré les réticences initiales causées par la taille inhabituelle du cucurbitacé, les pirates avaient fait honneur à la soupe à la citrouille, et la cuisinière avait même resservi du rab aux pirates les plus voraces.

Le mess avait désormais retrouvé son calme d'entre deux repas.

— Vous pourrez prétendre tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je ne suis pas rassuré. Cette citrouille était beaucoup trop grosse pour être honnête.

La cuisinière haussa les épaules.

— Je croyais que vous l'aviez analysée, doc ? De toute façon, vous en avez mangé comme les autres, non ?  
— Oui, mais…

Le docteur Zero regarda la cuisinière d'un air malheureux.

— C'était une erreur, lâcha-t-il. Bon sang, c'était quand même un légume extraterrestre inconnu !  
— C'était une citrouille, répondit Masu posément.  
— Ça _ressemblait_ à une citrouille ! Qui sait ce que nous avons mangé en réalité !

Le docteur sortit une bouteille de la poche de sa blouse et but une longue gorgée au goulot tout en ignorant ostensiblement la cuisinière qui, il le savait très bien, désapprouvait ces mauvaises manières presque autant que son penchant pour l'alcool.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser un verre ? » disaient les yeux de la cuisinière.

— Mî-kun n'en a pas voulu, reprit le doc. C'est un signe ! Les animaux sentent ces choses-là.

Masu soupira ostensiblement, montrant ainsi tout ce qu'elle pensait de l'argument du doc. Bon, d'accord. Les chats ne mangent pas de citrouilles, quelle que soit leur taille.

— Moi-même, j'ai comme une boule ans l'estomac, continua Zero. Je crois que je vais faire d'autres analyses.  
— Vous avez une boule dans l'estomac parce que vous avez trop mangé, trancha la cuisinière. Nom d'un chien, doc, l'Arcadia affronte des humanoïdes, des mécanoïdes, des biduloïdes ou que sais-je encore, et jamais nous ne reculons devant l'ennemi ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez _peur_ d'une citrouille !

o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

**Du côté de la jeunesse**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : je revendique la citrouille, tout le reste appartient à M. Matsumoto._

_Version originale et version française : Tadashi, adolescent impulsif, la tête brûlée du bord. Équivaut à Ramis, en français. Ou peut-être à Johnny._

_One-shot écrit en une heure, dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, sur le thème « rouge ». Dans la continuité des deux autres, mais surtout du premier._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Les pirates retrouvèrent de la citrouille dans leurs assiettes au dîner, puis aux repas du lendemain. Le troisième jour, alors que Miss Masu leur avait concocté un gratin de citrouille (« ou si vous voulez il reste de la purée de citrouille d'hier »), Tadashi craqua.

— J'en ai assez de devoir manger ce machin orange à tous les repas ! Si ça continue, vous allez nous servir du jus de citrouille au petit déjeuner !  
— Chut, ne lui donne pas d'idées, lui souffla un pirate, l'air inquiet.

La cuisinière les toisa sévèrement.

— Ce sont des légumes frais. Plein de vitamines. Ça ne peut que vous faire du bien.  
— "Ce ne sont pas _des_ légumes. C'est _un_ légume. Et c'est écœurant, à la longue !

L'adolescent voyait rouge. C'est vrai, quoi ! L'Arcadia possédait des synthétiseurs de nourriture et des soutes remplies de conserves, de quoi tenir des semaines ! Pourquoi devaient-ils se contenter d'un seul légume en guise de repas, même frais !

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la planète que le capitaine a choisi pour faire relâche ne produit que des citrouilles, protesta Masu. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas encore testé toutes les recettes…

Tadashi fit la grimace (ainsi que tous les pirates à portée d'oreilles, d'ailleurs).

— Varier les recettes, ce n'est pas ça qui changera le goût, grogna un pirate dans un coin.  
— Et puis ça me donne de l'urticaire, renchérit un autre. Depuis que je mange ce truc, j'ai des plaques rouges sur les bras.  
— Bah, vous êtes de mauvaise foi, répliqua la cuisinière.

Elle agita sa cuillère, projetant au passage des gouttes de bouillie orange sur les pirates les plus proches.

— De bonnes citrouilles si appétissantes…  
— Mais j'en ai _marre_ de vos citrouilles, moi ! hurla Tadashi, rouge de colère. Je veux des frites surgelées, même synthétiques ! Tout, pourvu que ce ne soit pas _orange_ !

Un pirate le retint gentiment par l'épaule.

— Du calme, garçon. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça… Même si je ne suis pas loin d'être d'accord avec toi, ajouta-t-il tout de même.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde hocha la tête en assentiment.

— Bon, d'accord, concéda Miss Masu. Je reconnais qu'il faudrait peut-être changer d'ancrage, pour essayer de trouver autre chose que des citrouilles, sur cette planète. Qu'en pense le capitaine ?  
— Oh, lui, fit Tadashi d'un ton blasé. Il mange quand ça lui chante. M'est avis qu'il ne s'est pas encore aperçu qu'on mangeait la même chose depuis trois jours…

o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. Chapter 4

**Du côté du capitaine**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : la citrouille m'appartient. J'espère que le capitaine ne m'en veut pas._

_Note sur les personnages : Tochiro est l'ingénieur qui a construit l'Arcadia et le meilleur ami d'Harlock. Lorsqu'il est mort, son esprit s'est transféré dans l'ordinateur principal du vaisseau. En tout cas, c'est la version du capitaine._

_One-shot écrit en une heure, dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, sur le thème « esprit », option « citrouille ». Pas ma faute si le premier thème était bizarre.  
Et ceci clôture cette histoire de citrouilles._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le capitaine Harlock contemplait sans le voir l'immense ordinateur en face de lui. Il aimait venir ici, pour réfléchir au calme. C'était toujours en cet endroit qu'il prenait les décisions difficiles.  
Parfois, il se rendait dans la salle de l'ordinateur simplement pour prendre un verre et discuter. Même si l'ordinateur ne pouvait pas physiquement « prendre un verre » évidemment, ni ne discutait avec des mots. Mais Harlock décodait sans peine les trilles, bips, clignotements et autres grincements de processeurs. L'esprit de son ami habitait cet ordinateur, il le savait, et il le comprenait intuitivement.

— Je crois que l'équipage profite bien de ces quelques jours de repos, disait le capitaine.

L'ordinateur alluma une série de diodes bleues.

— Tu es sûr ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air contents de s'éloigner de la zone des combats…

« Bip. »

— Comment ça, une fronde culinaire ?

Un groupe de pirate, menés par Miss Masu, le docteur Zero et Tadashi, fit soudain irruption dans la salle. Harlock fit une moue ennuyée. Il n'appréciait pas être dérangé _ici_.

— Capitaine, il faut qu'on parle ! lança le doc tout de go.

Harlock considéra le groupe froidement. Ses hommes se consultèrent brièvement du regard, puis semblèrent décider que, puisque le docteur avait pris la parole le premier, c'était à lui de continuer.

— Il faut qu'on parle, répéta Zero. C'est à propos des citrouilles.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Les citrouilles ? En quoi les citrouilles pouvaient-elles poser problème ?

— Euh… On en a assez d'avoir de la citrouille au menu, captain. Une fois, ça va, mais à tous les repas…  
— Oui, on veut de la variété, captain ! renchérit Tadashi. Marre de la citrouille !

Derrière Harlock, l'ordinateur clignota bleu-rouge-rouge-vert, puis bipa deux fois. « Une fronde culinaire, je te l'avais dit ». L'esprit de Tochiro avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Harlock se retint pour ne pas hausser les épaules. Cette histoire était ridicule. Protester pour une histoire de citrouille, non mais franchement !

— Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse. C'est Miss Masu qui s'occupe des menus, que je sache !  
— Ben… S'il n'y a que de la citrouille ici, capitaine, on préfère encore retourner dans le secteur humanoïde.  
— Attendez… Ce n'est pas moi qui retiens l'Arcadia dans cette zone, répliqua Harlock sèchement. Je déteste l'inaction. Mais il me semble qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, vous êtes venu dans mon bureau pour réclamer _des vacances_ ! Faudrait savoir !

Un nouveau trille de l'ordinateur, lequel était apparemment pris d'un fou rire. Harlock le foudroya du regard sans que cela fût suivi d'un quelconque effet. Forcément, sur un ordinateur, son expression de psychopathe asocial était beaucoup moins efficace. En revanche, elle impressionna le groupe de pirates auquel elle n'était pourtant pas destinée.

— Mais on fera comme vous décidez, captain, bafouilla le doc.

Harlock balaya la suite d'un geste.

— Et bien, si vous voulez retourner au combat, allons-y, déclara-t-il. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous laisse pas souffler !  
— Tout, sauf les citrouilles, murmura Tadashi.

Harlock préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. La situation était déjà suffisamment bizarre comme ça.  
L'ordinateur bipa, trilla, puis émit un grondement sourd avant de se nimber en jaune-vert-jaune. « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Le capitaine sourit. Maintenant, place à l'action. Vivement quelques humanoïdes pour se changer les idées.  
Et puis, de toute façon, Harlock n'avait jamais aimé les citrouilles.

o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
